


去者必返

by yourwing



Series: 會者定離，去者必返 [2]
Category: Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days (2018), 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017)
Genre: M/M, 傻白甜？, 歡樂向, 清水向, 溫馨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 會者定離，相遇必不久時，諸事無常在。去者必返，無在即是常在，不忘則必來。





	1. 一、祭品

**Author's Note:**

> 大要：江林、解怨脈與德春相繼死去後，被閻王強行綁定的千年引渡日常。輕鬆向。  
> 備註：因為已經來到陰間的關係，故隱去ABO的設定。腦洞還是超級大，我流式幽默注意。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解怨脈添亂，德春沒幫助，亡者很難搞。  
> 胃，好痛。  
> 這個世界怎麼連死掉都那麼艱難。 江林心想。

 

 

 

**會者定離，相遇必不久時，諸事無常在。**

**去者必返，無在即是常在，不忘則必來。**

  
  


**亡者二：[李芳遠](https://slashtw.space/%E6%9D%8E%E8%8A%B3%E9%81%A0)。**

   
  
   **【去者必返】**

   
  
**一、祭品**

 　　從陽間的「江林主帥」來到陰間成了「江林使者」的第一個百年中，向來最重視原則、自律甚嚴的隊長大人，不得不承認自己很可能染上了吃祭品紓壓的惡習。

　　原因無他。

　　「吼吼，抓到了！」

　　一位身穿灰長袍的高大青年蹲在他正前方前，雙手抱膝，頭髮後梳成墨色流雲，整張臉光滑乾淨，露出飽滿的額頭、挺直的鼻樑，雙眼上的長睫有如鳥羽。 

　　解怨脈。 

　　「……」名字在腦海裡響起的瞬間，彷如有人朝江林心湖擲石水漂，接連打起好幾處漣漪般的酸楚。 

　　過了百年仍然如此。 

　　「呦，隊長果然在這啊。」對面的青年自然渾無所覺，過往的沉鬱幽怨已不復在，只是既俏皮又欠揍地盯著江林，眼裡一半好奇一半揶揄：「祭品真的有這麼好吃嗎？」 

　　「……」 

　　與沒有前世記憶的解怨脈朝夕相處縱使長達世紀之久，期間完成了第一個貴人的引渡、也減刑了好幾個亡者，江林仍無法完全適應這個「全新的解怨脈」。 

　　他懷疑閻王刪除解怨脈的記憶時，可能連同腦筋也都給一併刪除了，才會讓這個身長八尺的男兒不僅性情大變，連學識、才略也跟著全部消失，言行舉止如同稚子，只留下原有的皮相與武藝。 

　　「……你太近了。」江林皺了皺眉，朝青年擺擺手，示意要他退後。 

　　王室偏廳此刻空無一人，僅剩江林化為身著朝服、遠道弔唁的臣子，自顧自地吃著茶桌上的餐點。 

　　「隊長你真小氣。」他像鴨子走路一樣扭著身體倒退兩小步，盤腿坐了下來。 

　　「……給我用敬語，小子。」 

　　再三教導的世俗禮教，青年都是看心情遵守，也不知道是故意叛逆呢，還是純粹教不會。和從前那個事事順從忍讓、不被逼到最後關頭，絕對不還口還手的解怨脈判若兩人。 

　　「隊長大人，這樣不行的，明明是打贏過陰間最強護衛、並且成功強迫陰間最強護衛當手下的男人，怎麼突然連吃個祭品也害羞怕人看了？啊，不過不用擔心，就算全地獄的陰差都笑江林使者愛吃，我也不會笑的。不會不會。」 

　　……吐不出象牙來的嘴和不要臉的程度也更勝一籌。 

　　「……陰間最強護衛什麼的，該不會是你自己取的吧？」 

　　「大家都這麼說啊。」青年聳肩。 

　　「嗯，嗯，這麼自信？難怪連我強迫你當日值使者這種話也說得出口了。膽子很大嘛。」江林哼聲說。 

　　「什麼嘛，隊長忘了？不是還搶走我的四寅劍指著我鼻頭說：『不想上工？跟我去見閻王——』嗎？當場就嚇得答應啦。」解怨脈繪聲繪影，還模仿江林的口吻。 

　　「……」江林深深吸氣，右手緊緊按捺著筷子。 

　　不揍解怨脈，好難。江林想。 

　　壓力好大。 

　　儘管成為使者後就暗自立下約定，就算丟不了記憶，也要捨去過往的愛憎，用嶄新的態度來面對必須相處千年的兩人，但是眼下的解怨脈…… 

　　總覺得如果對這臭小子太好，就好像背叛了從前那隻一路跟著他、無論怎麼欺凌都不願離開的契丹野貓，和為了那隻白野貓陷入仇山恨海、不得超脫的自己。 

　　「嗯？隊長？」 

　　然而對他不好的話，又像在欺負兒童。 

　　江林以默默審視的目光對上高大青年，企圖把他和過往的印象重疊在一起，不過對方只是歪著頭，噘起嘴，露出無辜表情。 

　　「好啦，其實也沒有那麼不願意啦……」小聲呢喃。 

　　雖然明明是同一個人，卻完全不一樣。 

　　偶爾會想，如果百年前的解怨脈沒有碰到高麗與契丹的戰爭，沒有被他父親領養，沒有遇見他的話……是不是就會保持這個樣子。 

　　呃，江林不敢肯定「保持這個樣子」是不是件好事，但至少沒有被往事束縛的高大青年，在陰間看起來確實開心且坦率多了。 

　　……有點欣慰，又莫名有點生氣。 

　　好難。 

　　「所以，到底過來做什麼？不是讓你們先把亡者帶到初軍門嗎？德春人呢？」 

　　「呃，報告隊長大人，太宗大王不肯去，我的力量對他沒作用。現在德春還在說服亡者，讓我先過來找你。找 _您_ 。對不起。」 

　　解怨脈癟癟嘴，垂下眉眼，立刻又變成了等待訓話的小可憐。 

　　「喔，所以是失敗了啊。」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「很值得驕傲嗎？」

　　「不……」

　　「啊，我知道了，這就是陰間最強護衛的實力吧。嗯？」江林才不跟他客氣。

　　「……哎咕，說來說去都是隊長不好啦！」高大青年終於發難。

　　「什麼？」

　　「我看隊長一定是得罪了閻王大人，而且欠他人情了對吧？我偷偷觀察過，其他陰差處理的亡者都沒有我們這麼棘手！隊長你知道我們現在要接去陰間的這個君王，在人間有多心狠手辣嗎？」 

　　「當王的十之八九不是好東西，何必大驚小怪。」江林已經懶得糾正他又忘記講敬語這件事。 

　　「可是他早年發動了兩次王世子之亂，殺兄弒弟，再逼父兄退位，自己登基；晚年又廢世子新立繼承，讓自己的孩子為了不被殺害，只好裝瘋賣傻退位——這個陛下怎麼看在天倫罪那裡都會被判個五十、一百年的，說不定永世不超生，對我們轉世的進度一點幫助都沒有，根本是閻王要整我們啊！」 

　　「……」 

　　「哎咕，自從送走第一位貴人老奶奶之後，我們一直都在幫高麗王朝末年作亂的匪類辯護，結果現在都到李氏的朝鮮國了，還沒成功讓第二個亡者在四十九天內轉世……真是的，隊長再不認真點，我都快要被裝模作樣的的王黎氣了。那臭小子戴什麼帽子耍什麼帥？再帥難道有我……唔唔！」 

　　江林忍不住把碗裡的牛肉片塞到高大青年嘴裡。 

　　「好了，稍微安靜一下。」 

　　解怨脈嘴裡所說的那些王的事蹟他已知之甚詳，這位讓朝鮮文治武功鼎盛的君主，在道德上面的確有不小瑕疵，尤其在天倫方面，可能比他還要不可饒恕…… 

　　在陽間重視孝道和家族倫理的朝鮮王國，下至陰間的律法則更有甚之，因此要讓這樣的亡者成功引渡，本來就非反掌折枝之事；而對江林來說，這次的任務更是難上加難，畢竟犯了相同罪孽的自己，可是老老實實地正在付出代價著。 

　　——而這正是江林嗜吃祭品的原因之一。 

　　「唔……」解怨脈皺著眉頭，邊咀嚼邊說，「這個辣牛肉湯飯的牛肉怎麼……怎麼一點都不辣，反而好鹹啊？」 

　　「嗯，因為是眼淚的味道。」 

　　「眼、眼淚？噁。」青年本想硬吞下去的，但聽了江林的說法後，還是搖搖頭，拿過旁邊茶桌上的空碗，把嚼爛的牛肉全吐進去。 

　　「嗯。這些食物有心意。」江林睨他一眼。 

　　「心…意？」 

　　「嗯。一般陽間食物我們是吃不出味道的，只有過了香的祭品和弔唁的餐食才能吃到食物的心意。從這些祭品的心意裡，其實就可以估量這個亡者有沒有希望引渡成功。」 

　　自從一次無聊打發時間的實驗後，江林發現了陽間祭品的附加功能，此後他便靠著察嚐祭品中的心意來判斷亡者是否有成功引渡的機會，以此準備辯詞的手段與方向。效果奇佳。 

　　「前幾位亡者的祭品一點味道都沒有，這位君王的話應該還有辦法。照這辣牛肉湯飯的鹹度……看來他雖犯下不可饒恕的罪孽，但他的親人和子民似乎是真心愛戴他的，這樣應該可以祈求到真正的原諒。」江林說著，舀了一口湯飯給自已。再夾煎餅。

 　　如果真有機會，他也想過吃吃看自己的祭品。然而轉念一想，真正會為他流淚感傷的人們，幾乎全死在他手裡，而可憐的母親也早他一步辭世。要嚐到真心談何容易。 

　　獲得原諒又談何容易。 

　　「喔……」解怨脈露出難得若有所思的臉。 

　　「怎麼？」 

　　「沒有，我只是想問……可以吃煎餅嗎？」 

　　「……那跟你剛剛吐掉的牛肉一樣，都只有鹹味，沒有分別。」 

　　「嗯，可是看隊長你吃好像很好吃的樣子，我想再試試看。總覺得每道菜都吃過一輪的話，就能明白隊長大人吃祭品的偉大用意了。」 

　　「……隨便你。」江林雖然覺得解怨脈根本在扯淡，但還是輕輕呼了口氣，點點頭。 

　　其實最初吃祭品的用意，不過是想和解怨脈、德春暫時分開，擁有自己的獨處時光罷了。畢竟每天都得和自己親手了結生命，同時也被對方了結生命的人們綁在一塊相處，實在令人胃部泛疼，難以忍受。 

　　但這沒必要告訴解怨脈或德春的，對吧。 

　　這麼思忖的江林，毫無意識地夾了一小塊煎餅放進解怨脈嘴裡。 

　　「啊，真的都是鹹的……」 

　　「就跟你說了。」 

　　「啊，但是，真不愧是隊長啊。」 

　　——等等，怎麼覺得好像哪裡不對勁？ 

　　為什麼解怨脈吃得這麼開心？為什麼眼睛像被撫摸下巴的貓咪一樣瞇成細線？剛剛不是還厭惡地把牛肉片吐掉嗎？ 

　　而且這氣氛…… 

　　「隊長，可以再嚐嚐看年糕嗎？」 

　　「啊？」 

　　「那個，年糕啊。」解怨脈指了指另一個小牒。 

　　「你……真的要吃一輪？味道真的都是一樣的。」 

　　難道祭品味道會隨人變化嗎？ 

　　「不行嗎？隊長都說了是心意啊。」 

　　「……」江林滿腹狐疑地瞪著解怨脈，但後者臉上的表情誠懇得讓年長男子找不出任何破綻，只好又夾了一塊年糕湊到青年唇邊。 

　　咦……他剛剛是不是…… 

　　「使者大人！使者大人！使——啊……」忽然一道清稚的聲音劃破空氣，由遠至近，從流動生成的圓弧膜壁穿透而來。 

　　王室的偏廳驀地出現兩道人影，一人身著玄裳靛色裙，便是剛剛聲音的主人、月值使者李德春，另一位則穿著隆重華貴的君王服飾，是他們即將要接至陰間的亡者。兩人在看到江林和解怨脈後，表情都略略一僵。 

　　「公子、使者大人，對不起，打擾了……大王、大王說一定要先親自見見自己的……」平常言談俐落大方的德春突然莫名靦腆地結巴起來，看看江林，又看看解怨脈，然後再看向他們將要引渡的亡者。 

　　而江林順著德春的目光，發現手中筷子的另一端，到現在都還含在解怨脈嘴裡。 

　　……喔，老天。他終於知道哪裡不對勁了。 

　　「這位穿著我朝臣子服飾，一邊和這個叫日值使者的年輕人玩扮家家酒的男子，就是妳說的、陰間最可靠的辯士……江林公子？」 

　　接著在德春旁邊的李芳遠——朝鮮王國的太宗大王——對著江林露出了從來沒有人，不，是從來沒有亡者敢對他露出的嫌棄神色。 

　　「唉，寡人怕是要永世不得超生了罷。」 

　　「………」

　　「………」

　　「………」

　　解怨脈添亂，德春沒幫助，亡者很難搞。 

　　胃，好痛。 

　　這個世界怎麼連死掉都那麼艱難。 

　　不好好吃點祭品，感受一下別人的真心真意，到底是要怎麼活下去。 

　　不，是怎麼繼續 _死_ 下去？ 

　　可惡。 

　　沒有下次。江林咬牙，在心裏發誓： 

　　沒有下次。以後他一定要自己一個人吃祭品，絕對、不准、任何人靠近。 

　　他強作鎮定，放下手中的筷子——無視於解怨脈明顯失望的表情——站起身來。 

　　 **「……李芳遠殿下，在下向您保證，我會是您最好的選擇，也是您唯一的選擇。」**

 

　　四十九天後，整個陰間都在流傳江林如何讓這位犯了天倫大罪的君王順利通過七殿審判，成功轉世的事蹟，他的辯詞精彩絕倫，攻防出其不意，整套說術後來被編進了陰間律法的辯詞範式。

　　「陰間最強辯士」從此成了江林的代稱之一。 

　　然而，對處於現場的日月使者來說，令他們印象深刻、被他們牢牢記在心中的，還是他們老是面無表情、一臉嚴肅正經的隊長，當時被李芳遠的言論激得睜大雙眼，從耳尖紅到腦門，第一次詞窮的模樣。 

　　那幅畫面被他們偷偷珍藏著。 

　　而那是陰差三人引渡轉世的第二個亡者。 

　　離他們投胎的日子，還很久很久。

 　　（待續）

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 《去者必返》第一篇，希望撥冗瀏覽的你會喜歡。
> 
> 雖然說是從會者定離發展出來的第二部，但因為已經來到陰間的關係，便順勢隱去了ABO的設定，單純寫寫他們千年來的職涯發展，順道談個若有似無的清水友/戀愛（笑）。若跳過第一部不看，第二部直接和電影版連接也是可以的。
> 
> 情調風格看起來應該和《會者定離》大不相同吧？
> 
> 其實就是想揣摩一下，看江林是如何從一開始還有點蹩腳，對新職務、新關係很不適應的使者，隨著百年百年經過後，變成性感又洗練的隊長大人的。XD
> 
> 以及失去記憶後自我感覺極度良好的解怨脈，是怎麼發現自己超愛、超愛隊長，完全為隊長神魂顛倒的心路歷程XDDD
> 
> 另外也想寫江林和德春訓練「連線」的故事以及德春視角的觀察日記之類。
> 
> 可能、可能會加入閻王視角。我不確定XDD
> 
> 其實就是想多寫他們一點啦！  
> 寫到哪裡就到哪裡，順便當鍛鍊筆力和文章佈局了：）
> 
> 其實也會覺得為何不寫點簡單粗暴的肉就好呢XD  
> 總之，懇請支持了！寫得不好也請多包涵！


	2. 二、連結

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 覺得這個世界怎麼連死掉都很艱難的，不只江林一個。李德春也這麼想。

**亡者（貴人）二十三：[鄧子龍](https://read01.com/zh-tw/LzPoA5.html#.W4qoCM4zaUk)  
同場加映：[李舜臣](https://www.thenewslens.com/article/74078)  
  
  
二、** **連結  （2018.09.01）**  
  
  
　　三途川，貴人船。  
  
　　月值使者李德春，正和她的搭檔之一——日值使者解怨脈，以及她最崇拜的隊長江林公子，一同引渡即將成為他們第二十三位轉世成功的貴人亡者，鄧子龍老將軍。  
  
　　——一位說著異國語言的天朝人。  
  
　　「德春妳看，我說得沒錯吧？隊長果真得罪了閻王大人。這次最明顯了。」身著灰袍的高大青年此刻彎下身來，一手插在腰側，一手搭在少女肩上，在她耳畔叨唸。  
  
　　德春懷疑地順著高大青年炯然的目光看去，發現了那身剪裁俐落修長的黑袍背影。  
  
　　面朝他們的老將軍似乎因為隊長的言論露出讚許的笑容，而德春身旁的解怨脈則是完全相反的表情不善。  
  
　　唔，又來了。德春心想。  
  
　　「不然明明都是在露梁海戰中壯烈成仁的武將，為什麼是王黎引渡國民英雄李舜臣，我們卻要引渡……那個？」高大青年朝船頭花白頭髮的老者抬抬下巴。  
  
　　「怎麼這麼說呢？使者大人，鄧老將軍可是為了幫助朝鮮國才犧牲的義節貴人呢！ 想想距離上次接待貴人的時間也過了一甲子，這次真的很難得，我們要心存感激才對。」經過數百年的相處，德春深知解怨脈不符合英俊表相的嘮叨個性，本來任他囉嗦完就好了，可是這陣子的解怨脈……  
  
　　「心存感激……嗟，所以妳是心存感激到要昏倒的地步了？」青年直起身，雙手環胸交臂於前。  
  
　　……這陣子的解怨脈，就是特別、特別煩。  
  
　　「什麼？」  
  
　　而通常他特別、特別煩的時候……  
  
　　「連結到昏倒啊！說到底，如果我們的亡者貴人能優秀一點，德春和隊長就不用單獨做什麼連結特訓了，不是嗎？這樣的話，德春妳不會老是昏倒、隊長不會老是很忙，我也不會老是沒事做了。」  
  
　　「呃……吭？」  
  
　　「德春，你知道我沒事做到只好每天學寫諺文、複習漢字、苦練天朝語、還有打算盤嗎！」解怨脈一指一指掰著，愈說愈悲憤，「打算盤！我最討厭數字的一個人竟然在打算盤！後來實在閒得慌，只好再跑去找天倫地獄的沙怪對打……妳說說看我是不是太墮落了？」  
  
　　「……可是一開始不是你嚷嚷著說絕對不要學辯護，只要負責護衛就好了嗎……」  
  
　　「不管啦！反正我就是沒有和隊長連結的才華，才會被排除在外，又被他討厭啊。」  
  
　　「……」哦，果然。  
  
　　果然是因為公子的緣故啊。  
  
　　德春悄悄地嘆了口氣。內心感慨萬千。  
  
　　為什麼對一個人的印象會改變這麼多呢？  
  
　　至今她仍記得初次見到解怨脈時臉頰發熱、心頭悸動，胸口鼓鼓吹脹著未知的情感，手心滲出薄汗的情狀。  
  
　　那時她才跟著江林公子見學不久，隨即便遇上了解怨脈。高大又充滿野性的青年向公子下戰帖，定下誰贏就可以拿走對方武器的誓約。  
  
　　德春記得自己根本還來不及替江林公子擔心，就先被解怨脈精湛的武藝給迷住了。  
  
　　高大青年是那樣瞵視昂藏，好戰爭勝，無比兇狠也無比迷人。  
  
　　他的攻擊力道和現在消滅冤死鬼、地獄耳一樣毫不留情，不遜的言語和怒極反笑的表情令人印象深刻。  
  
　　和青年當時明明是第一次相見，彼此該是全然的陌生，但卻處處讓德春感到無比熟悉。  
  
　　好像以前在哪裡見過，好像一起生活了……很久很久。女孩心想。  
  
　　好像他們曾擁有一段親密、依賴、互相連結的過去。  
  
　　不過這念頭僅是一閃而逝。當江林公子馴服了野性的解怨脈後，她對青年最初的悸動便逐年遞減，如今取而代之的心情，則介於「莫可奈何的敬畏」與「帶點憐愛的嫌棄」之間。  
  
　　總之，很玄。  
  
　　「沒這回事的，解怨脈，隊長絕對、絕對沒有討厭你。」經過數百年的相處，德春終於能迅速找出日值使者無數長句中渺如纖塵之重點。  
  
　　「就算隊長討厭你，也一定是因為其他很多原因，跟能不能連結沒有關係的，嗯。」不過她還沒察覺到自己的說話風格總是一針見血。  
  
　　「……」解怨脈瞇起眼睛。  
  
　　「嗯？」少女雙手握拳，朝高大青年試鼓勵性地點頭。  
  
　　高大青年忽地大手一伸，捏住少女的臉。  
  
　　「哎！」  
  
　　「李德春啊李德春，妳根本沒有想要安慰我吧？而且沒用敬語？和隊長連結就了不起了，嗯？」  
  
　　「哎，解……使者大人，連結根本沒有什麼了不起，明明您想找公子的話，只要喊喊他就好了，不管在哪裡他都會聽見您的聲音，不是嗎？為什麼要那麼在意……」德春一邊說一邊努力想拍掉解怨脈的手。  
  
　　「不滿意，繼續說——」日值使者似乎玩興大起，另外一隻手也捏了上去。  
  
　　「唔……公子說過，如果這次轉世成功的話，連結特訓就可以暫告一段落……」  
  
　　「喔，真的？」  
  
　　「嗯，對、對啊——公子天朝語說得那麼好，鄧老將軍是不是朝鮮人根本無所謂，而且閻王沒有偏心，是陰間律法第十二條第七項第二款——」  
  
　　「凡亡者死於本國國土、海域，且死於國人之手，無論所屬籍貫，皆歸陰差管轄。」  
  
　　不知何時來到他們身邊的江林接上德春話尾，他的出現讓解怨脈立刻鬆手。  
  
　　「這則法條從高麗王朝時代便流傳下來，當時死於高麗國土的契丹、女真人也是如此處理。前不久在沿海也有其他陰差接引倭人的例子。」  
  
　　「……公子！」德春在心裡小聲歡呼。  
  
　　「嘖。」解怨脈撇撇嘴。眼睛別向他方。  
  
　　「解怨脈，說了多少次，不要欺負德春。」  
  
　　少女一邊揉著被捏得紅通通的臉，一邊看沉穩偉岸的男子朝她點頭，接著又皺眉瞪向高大青年：「還有，你現在連貴人都敢挑剔了？這麼在意王黎的話，那和他一起引渡就好了，還待在這裡做什麼？」  
  
　　不知道是不是因為正和隊長連結的關係，德春覺得江林的模樣變得異常透明清晰，好像整個人都在她面前放大了兩倍似的，說話時也彷彿像聽海螺一般，有潮浪的回聲，身上則散發著說不出的好聞氣味。陽間人形容好吃的東西叫美味可口，大概就是女孩現在對江林的感覺。  
  
　　儘管這個美味可口的江林公子，現在對著解怨脈的態度不但正經嚴肅，還一臉殺氣騰騰。  
  
　　——所以說，為什麼對一個人的印象會改變這麼多呢？  
  
　　一開始她只是覺得江林公子是個強勢、嚴峻，偶爾寬容，總是很神祕的人。  
  
　　解怨脈的加入，讓她發現公子其實是個強勢但寬容，偶爾才嚴峻，總是很神秘的人。  
  
　　如今和江林公子進行了連結特訓之後，她不停感受到隊長大人傳遞到自己身上的情緒，讓她對這個年長男子又有了截然不同的看法。  
  
　　公子怎麼會……那麼溫柔呢？  
  
　　那些不屬於她內心所生成的擔憂、苦澀、難過和愧疚，究竟是為了誰才這樣子的？  
  
　　江林公子身上到底背負著什麼呢？  
  
　　雖然已經相處了四、五百年，但江林公子對德春來說，仍是複雜難解的存在。  
  
　　當初她宛如雛鳥一般，在陰間睜開雙眼、看見江林的剎那，心裡便直接認定了要追隨這個人，腦袋自動奉他的話語為圭臬。儘管解怨脈常常抱怨隊長大人的腦袋不知道究竟在想什麼（比方愛吃只有鹹味的祭品），但德春總是相信江林公子做任何事背後都一定是有理由的。  
  
　　原先以為這樣的「連結特訓」可以讓自己多了解江林公子一點，但現在德春卻感覺公子竟然更像個謎團了。  
  
　　當然，她明白公子只是為了讓自己能從複製他的辯才中加速學習，以及在分頭行動的時候能隨時掌握兩地情況，才會特別進行連結訓練的，本來就沒有要讓她更瞭解他的意思，但……  
  
　　「喔。」面對江林的訓話，解怨脈摸摸後頸，沒再多說一句。  
  
　　——僅僅只是一句「喔」，就打斷了德春的思緒，也打擾了江林的。  
  
　　這不對勁。  
  
　　解怨脈竟然沒有如往常那樣說出後面一長串反駁的話語，沒有大肆批評那個老是被當成假想敵的王黎，更沒有叫隊長認真一點、積極一點，趕快引渡貴人不要偷懶。  
  
　　不對勁。  
  
　　「解……」德春雖然叫的是解怨脈，但抬頭卻是看向江林，而江林很明顯已經注意到了。  
  
　　如果同樣要用鳥類來比喻的話，平常江林公子會像老鷹一樣，以把小鷹從懸崖上推下那樣嚴峻的程度，讓她和解怨脈在危機中自己學習應變。  
  
　　「解怨脈？」  
  
　　不過嚴峻歸嚴峻，江林公子也不是完全沒有罩門。倘若好好跟他懇求、示弱，必恭必敬拜託的話，江林公子就算表面上心不甘情不願，卻往往有求必應，屢試不爽。  
  
　　因此才說，解怨脈加入之後，公子變成了強勢但寬容，偶爾才嚴峻，總是很神秘的人。  
  
　　而她總覺得解怨脈似乎也早就發現了這點。於是此刻高大青年的表情，簡直就像隻被主人拋棄的大狗，可憐兮兮又不甘心的樣子。想要堅強起來但是失敗。  
  
　　青年耷拉著腦袋，對江林的叫喊不聞不應，只是兀自在空中切出氣流弧，長腳一跨，一下子消失於弧中。  
  
　　「嘖，解怨脈！」  
  
　　一向穩靜的江林使者忽然慌張起來，朝德春使了個眼色，自己也轉瞬消失了。  
  
　　「公子……」  
  
　　船底暗流湧動。四周水潤氤氳。遠雷陣陣。幾道電光破雲而下。寒風如爪。  
  
　　雨水滴落。  
  
　　「……」透過連結，德春與江林共享的不安感竟龐大到令少女開始頭暈目眩。  
  
　　「月值使者，妳還好嗎？審判沒出什麼狀況吧？」本來在船頭的天朝老將軍緩緩走到德春身邊，說著有腔調的朝鮮語。  
  
　　「啊，沒事沒事，鄧老將軍，您很好的，審判沒有問題。」德春禮貌地搖搖頭，十指交扣拳在胸前。  
  
　　「兩位陰差大人是吵架了嗎？」他溫和地問，看起來完全沒有將軍的架子，反而像個翩翩儒生。  
  
　　「……喔，沒有沒有，是我們日值使者一遇到三徒川的壞天氣就會變成那樣，可能以前遇到過不開心的事情，所以突然失蹤了……不過別看他那樣子，其實到了陽間，反而是日值使者一生氣，天上就會烏雲密布，接著打雷下雨，情況完全倒過來呢……很神奇吧？」德春也不知道為什麼突然拚命想幫解怨脈解釋。  
  
　　鄧子龍老將軍微笑點頭，沒再多問，只是望向遠方，捋鬚長考。  
  
　　「江林使者常常露出的那副為難表情，讓在下不禁想起自己和夫人相處的時光呢。」老將軍眼神虛渺，彷彿陷入曩昔的沙流中。  
  
　　「就是說啊，我們隊長已經趕去……啊？」  
  
　　夫人？  
  
　　「明明深愛著彼此，卻老是說些違背心意的話，造成了大大小小的誤會，對吧。」  
  
　　「呃，好像有點不太一樣……」德春陪笑道。總覺得哪裡不對，但似乎又無法反駁的樣子？  
  
　　「年過七旬還來參加這次海戰，被流彈誤傷，死於朝鮮，在下並不後悔。只希望最後能通過審判，在投胎轉世前，托夢見我的妻兒一面啊。」老將軍兀自說著，眼底漸漸浮泛水花。  
  
　　「鄧老將軍……」  
  
　　「在下能相信你們嗎？可以把人生最後的心願……交給你們嗎？陰差大人？」  
  
　　「……將軍大人……」德春深吸口氣，緊緊握住鄧老將軍的手。  
  
　　「可以的！絕對可以。請交給我們吧。」  
  
　　關於這點，德春有絕對的自信。  
　　解怨脈和公子是最強的。  
  
　　……只可惜這麼說的德春，最終還是沒有親自幫助鄧老將軍通過七獄殿，成功投胎轉世。  
  
　　因為就在她剛說完「交跟我們吧」的瞬間，一滴雨珠落在她睫上，等她眨去的一刻，意識便隨即被拋卻，視線霎時模糊，眼前驟然轉黑——然後整個人不受控制，往後傾倒——  
  
　　「月值使者——」  
  
　　最後的印象，是解怨脈沒好氣的一句「隊長，你看看你」，接著被一隻強健的臂膀挽起，然後是強制斷開連結前，胸口浮現不屬於自己的心疼感受。  
  
　　……結果，由於連結過度，再加上鄧子龍將軍是模範亡者，這第二十三位貴人的七殿審判，都在德春的昏睡中完成。  
  
　　其速度之快空前絕後，甚至比朝鮮本國的李舜臣大將軍還快了十天，造成當時陰間很大的討論。  
  
　　不過月值使者李德春沒空回顧那些。  
  
　　眼下被迫休養的她，正忙著對眼前的諺文帖、漢字簿，還有算盤——解怨脈堅持塞給她的——唉聲嘆氣。  
  
　　而遠方，江林正在指導解怨脈如何瞬間移動。兩個人黏得很近很近。  
  
　　……一切都是因為公子太過溫柔的緣故。  
  
　　她終於能理解為什麼解怨脈那個時候會特別、特別煩了。  
  
　　哎，這個世界，怎麼連死掉五百年了都還這麼艱難。  
  
  
　　（待續）  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 《去者必返》第二篇，希望撥冗瀏覽的你同樣能接受><（很沒底氣的意味）。
> 
> 王黎還是一個躺著也中槍的概念XD  
> 雖然江林公子出場極少，卻還是眾人的中心啊，可能反映了筆者對其胡亂發廚的不良心態。
> 
> 還有，順道藉此篇我流地解釋了一下為什麼外國人還要被帶到朝鮮的地府去XDDD  
> 德春視角真是超難寫耶不是我在說。算是跳脫舒視圈的寫作練習吧！
> 
> 猛虎伏地跪謝收看啊！若有歷史相關bug請多包涵！


	3. 三、青蛙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 江文植也覺得，這個世界怎麼連死掉都這麼艱難。不論過了幾百年都一樣。

**亡者三十七：[光海君](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%85%89%E6%B5%B7%E5%90%9B)**  
**同場加映：[濟州巫女](http://talk.ltn.com.tw/article/breakingnews/1440553)**  
  
**  
三、青蛙（2018.09.04）**

  
成為新任閻王的江文植，如今在陰間的每一天，幾乎都是與自身懊悔拚搏的開始。

　　他懷疑自己是否再次做錯了決定。

　　寬限給江林千年的同時，也賦予他無盡的折磨：使他雖免於承經每座地獄日復一日對靈魂肉身——加倍受痛卻不留傷口——的摧折，卻又讓他親手殺死的解怨脈和李德春鎮日跟在身旁，時時警醒他犯下的罪孽，使他逃脫不出自我責詈的迴圈。

　　不僅如此，還要江林在辯護的過程中，切切實實放下從前貴族將軍的身段，設身處地了解亡者的心意，不再忘尊自大，剛愎自用，眼底只想著要贏。

　　要他拋卻原本那個、由江文植一手教導出來的江林。

　　——因為一切都是他的錯。

　　光是心頭閃過這樣的念想，前高麗王朝的總司令便如千錐穿心，而這也是他當初答應擔任閻王職位，放棄輪迴轉世的由來——決定和自己的兒子一同承擔千年磨礪。

　　在他答應的當下，對自己的決定本來深信不疑。

　　直到六百年後的現在。

　　「你們三個到底在做什麼！」

　　濟州島。

　　閻王現身陽世，出現在遲遲沒有回報狀況的陰差三人面前。

　　「……閻王大人！」在平房小屋中的牆角處圍成緊密圓圈的三人，各自身軀一震。少女和青年對看一眼，立刻直起身，同時伸手想扶中間倚牆而坐的江林，但被江林擺手拒絕，才又重新面朝閻羅大王，作伏地跪姿。

　　成何體統。閻王感到青筋飆上了額頭。這是在演哪齣？

　　「抬頭回話。為什麼江林要矇著眼睛？」他盯著用棗紅色粗布裹住眼睛，踉蹌起身，跟著青年和少女後頭跪坐的江林問。

　　不論生前身後，他心裡愈是疼愛江林，就對江林愈是嚴厲。

　　在陽間，算命師說他的長子性格過於善良柔弱，命薄，江文植不信，於是把他訓練成完全相反的模樣，一步一步將他鍛造成比他還要優秀、無情的武將。

　　等到發現自己矯枉過正時，已經來不及了。

　　在陰間，他曾試著想要對江林溫和一些，但由於身前有枉死餘恨，又礙於閻羅大王的位置，再加上江林這三人的組合名聞遐邇，判官望而生畏，其他六殿大王多他們既激賞又頭痛，他只好也擺出不假辭色的態度。

　　更何況還有解怨脈。

　　「回閻王大人，是因為青……唔……」一旁高大青年接話，但話頭未落就立刻被江林掌捂住嘴。

　　「閻王大人，公子他……」本來還想跟著解釋的德春看著江林鐵青著臉的樣子，立刻收聲。

　　「到、底、怎、麼、了？」

　　閻王的目光在面面相覷的少女和青年間移動，最終移向了抓著江林手臂、一臉委屈的解怨脈。

　　——這個他虧欠更多的青年。

　　因為和江林小時後性格如出一轍的緣故，江文植像是要彌補似地，用最溫和親切的態度對待收養的契丹男孩，藉由他來刺激江林，希望江林能明白自己喪失了武人最該有的基本武德，無視於江林明裡暗裡表達的不滿。

　　收養他是為了江林，培育他是為了江林，就連指派他擔任公嶮鎮之役的先鋒，除了不想增添額外傷亡之外，真正用意也是考量了當時江林極欲求勝的身心狀況下，恐易出亂，不想讓自己的親生兒子承擔任何戰敗的可能。

　　他唯一一次展露私心，以父親的態度想保護江林，沒想到造成了最糟糕的結果。

　　他一手把江林推向了弒父弒弟，濫殺無辜的七殿地獄。

　　也讓這個義子一生定位不明，無法貫徹己身的信念，之後因不願聽從哥哥濫殺無辜的指令，幫助邊境的女真人，進而犯下偷盜軍糧、謊報軍情的背信重罪。

　　連帶著讓另一邊的少女德春為了青年，年紀輕輕就犯下殺人罪。

　　他傷害了江林，也傷害了解怨脈和無辜的少女。

　　三人的因緣錯結，本該止於一生一世，卻又因他給予江林尋求原諒的機會，而再度牽繫在一起。

　　江文植心想，自己唯一能給予青年和少女的補償，就是刪除他們的記憶，讓他們不再背負沉重的過往，能以坦然、泰然的心境與江林相處。

　　不過，即使是江文植自己也沒料到，去除了前世記憶的解怨脈……竟然這麼不一樣。

　　他過去總是承載著沉沉心事、緊繃著肩臂的義子，現在竟變得如此……

　　荒誕、滑稽、逗趣。

　　只要解怨脈出現的場合，他嘴角抽搐的次數比起和其他陰差交鋒時的總合都來得多。

　　有時召喚業鏡，甚至也能看到江林在解怨脈面前忍俊不禁的樣子。那樣的默契，好像他們感情本來就很好一樣。

　　再加上乖巧討喜的德春，閻王總是不自覺地放寬自己的規定，任由他們大鬧地府，隨意出入陽世也不予追究，好比現在。

　　很想好好地寵他們。

　　因此才跟著來到了陽世。

　　即使是看見他們圍成一團像是玩樂取鬧的模樣，出了紕漏也不自知，在他嚴厲究責的表面下，其實是更多成份的擔心。

　　——哎，成為閻王也好，千年之約也好，消除記憶也好，他是否一而再，再而三地做錯決定了呢？

　　「……屬下不才，受濟州巫女所囿，目前無法牽引光海君的亡魂，還在……設法解決。」江林咬咬牙，又微微噘起嘴，盡可能忍耐著用最禮貌的語氣說話。他的耳朵全全泛紅，表情像是生氣又像是覺得羞恥的樣子。

　　「巫女是連結陰間和陽間的中介，雖是朝鮮眼中的賤民身份，實則後生地位與你們相當，理當與陰差建立良好關係，不會阻止……」

　　「正因如此，身為陽間差使的巫女，認為我們陰差這次有必要了解光海君的苦衷，才對屬下三人進行阻撓。」

　　「……但是你的眼睛究竟怎麼回事？為什麼要矇起來？」

　　「……」

　　「江林、回答——」

　　「回閻王大人，因為青蛙。」德春搶白。

　　江林抿起嘴，抽回捂著解怨脈嘴的手，像是放棄了一般肩膀垮了下來。

　　「青蛙！？」

　　「還有蛇……」解怨脈搭腔。

　　「嗯，光海君流放到濟州島後，就和這裡最聞名的巫女有密切交流，我們來接引魂魄時，巫女不知如何施法，讓公子眼裡看出去的活物不是青蛙就是蛇……所以我們正在嘗試解方。」德春補充。

　　「就算眼睛看出去的東西都變成青蛙或蛇又如何？本質還是一樣，何必矇眼？這樣豈不是造成行動上的不便，更拖延將光海君的魂魄引到陰間的時間了嗎？你們還只剩下二十天了！」

　　「……」

　　江林臉色愈發難看，讓閻王感到有些於心不忍，但三人欲言又止、好像在隱瞞什麼真相的模樣又令他不豫。

　　「不會不會！公子都有和我連結，行走的話不是問題……」德春趕忙回應。

　　「妳如果沒影響的話，那為什麼江林不自己看就好了？」

　　「呃、因為——」

　　「難道江林還會怕青蛙嗎！」

　　「！」

　　「！」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「是這樣的，回閻王大人，如果您一覺醒來，發現銅鏡前的自己變成了一隻超綠、超綠、綠得不得了的雨蛙，而身旁的夥伴又一個變成小草蛇，一個變成大花蟒……應該任誰都會害怕的吧？」

　　解怨脈比手畫腳地陪笑，試圖打破令人窒息的沉默。

　　「什……」閻王睜大雙眼。

　　「雖然我個人覺得被看成花蟒滿榮幸的啦……」

　　「……害怕什麼的，根本沒有那回事，我只是討厭青蛙而已。」江林深吸一口氣，彷彿下定決心，將矇住眼睛的棗紅布條往上拉開，用力地——那睜眼的力道，確實只能以用力來形容——瞅了閻王一眼，又立刻緊緊閉上。

　　深深吸氣又吐氣。

　　「恕屬下失禮，屬下真的不能和變成黃金蟾蜍的您正常交談。」

　　「……江林……」

　　「是的，黃金蟾蜍的您讓我無法忍受。」

　　——蟾蜍？黃金蟾蜍？江林竟然把他看成……黃金蟾蜍？

　　「多謝閻王前來聞訊，但請您無須多慮，屬下經過剛剛的試驗，已經知道要怎麼解決了。絕對可以在期限內帶回光海君。」

　　「……」

　　「如果現在閻王可以立刻移駕回陰間的話，我們就能省下跟您解釋的時間，更快移除巫女對我的施咒，帶回光海君了，屬下感激不盡！」

　　江林不等閻王反應，再度伏身跪謝，言語間盡是變相地下逐客令。

　　「屬下感激不盡！」

　　「屬下感激不盡！」

　　而且不只他自己，還教壞了跟在他身邊的兩個。只對他忠誠得要命，即使知道會得罪地獄殿的大王也在所不惜。

　　真是好大膽子。

　　不愧是他兒子。

　　「限你們三日內解決這個問題，帶回光海君，否則我將派出其他陰差來牽引光海君的魂魄，屆時我跟諸君保證，你們將會見到比青蛙和蛇……還有蟾蜍更可怕的東西！這是我的最終警告！」

　　「謝謝閻王大人！」

　　「謝謝閻王大人！」

　　「我不是怕……」

　　在那之後，閻王回到陰間，並於引渡期限的最後一天，看到三人帶著光海君前來受審。

　　審判結果令他大感意外。原本讓江林接引光海君的目的，主要是提醒他當以光海君為惕，不要再次犯下剛愎自用的毛病，並未料想到他能替光海君爭得投胎轉世的機會；然而因為巫女的施咒，似乎帶給江林許多靈感，使他成功將陽世充滿罵名、又把陰差們搞得天翻地覆的光海君送上投胎轉世之路。

　　那名厲害的巫女究竟是什麼來頭呢？竟然能讓江林一夕之間，同理至親至愛變至忿至怨的痛楚，明白了一個人只是擇善固執，仍會遭受眾叛親離的悲傷，明白了沒有真正糟糕的人，只有遇上了糟糕的環境。

　　這讓閻王自己也上了一課。

　　而她所做的，不過就是對江林施了小小幻術，讓陰間最強辯士舉目所見全都變成自己最害怕的動物，心愛的物事通通看成天敵罷了。

　　  
　　——等等，好像有哪裡不對？

  
　　不知怎地，他想起離開濟州島後，召喚業鏡追蹤三人情況時，曾看到高大青年將曾經是自己哥哥的江林抵在牆上，一手扶住他的腰，一手托著他的下巴，臉頰湊近，伸出舌頭，試著要舔著對方緊閉的發顫眼皮。

　　「喔，對了、等等，隊長拜託一下，待會兒不要再揍我了啊！」

　　「……閉嘴，臭蛇。」

　　「哎咕，是隊長發現我的口水可以消除幻像我才會這麼做的耶……不然舔別人眼珠子的命令就算是閻王大人拜託我也不會聽啊！因為是隊長才沒關係的……唔！好痛……德春，德春妳快幫我抓住隊長的手……」

　　「解……使者大人，不要欺負公子……」

　　「德春說錯了吧？明明是隊長欺負我吧？」

　　「解怨脈閉嘴！要舔就快舔！」

　　閻王記得自己當時飛快地將生死簿丟向業鏡，讓畫面變成沙瀑，不想再看下去。

　　心愛的物事都變成天敵……

　　老天。

　　體認了巫女和光海君的心意，本來是美事一樁，但江文植卻覺得，這個世界怎麼連死掉都這麼艱難。

　　不論過了幾百年都一樣。

　　——他是不是，真的做錯了？

 

　　（待續）  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一篇，真正是趣味之作。  
> 就是一直很想寫一下江林怕青蛙這件事XDDD  
> 還有不覺得瞇起眼睛的解怨脈性感得像蛇嗎XDDDD


	4. 四、轉世

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 覺得這個世界連死都這麼艱難的，還有解怨脈。  
> 好想轉世哦。

亡者四十七：[李韓烈](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9D%8E%E9%9F%A9%E7%83%88)  
同場加映：[1987－黎明到來的那一天](https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-tw/1987%EF%BC%9A%E9%BB%8E%E6%98%8E%E5%88%B0%E4%BE%86%E7%9A%84%E9%82%A3%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%A9)

**  
四、轉世**

  
　　「我從沒見過像你這樣的亡者。」江林對他們即將轉世的第四十七位亡者說。

　　「……」解怨脈則在一旁不可置信地睜大雙眼，直直盯著那名身高和他差不多高（為此他憤憤不已）、長相連他都不得不承認頗有魅力（為此他搥胸頓足）的十九歲青年。

　　「謝謝你，江林隊長。」不過是被隊長這麼不鹹不淡地評價了一下，青年竟露出了靦腆的笑容，朝江林點點頭。

　　「哪裡，這只是我的職責。」

　　不敢相信，隊長……竟然這麼謙虛有禮。

　　「江林隊長和我在陽間遇到的檢察官先生長得很像，所以我從一開始就全心全意相信你。」

　　哼，馬屁。解怨脈在心底大大地哧了一聲。

　　李韓烈——他們的第四十七位亡者——朝江林伸出手，在年長男子微愣，手臂後動的瞬間，解怨脈搶先握住了對方。

　　「我們隊長是獨一無二的。」他上下敷衍地搖了搖青年的手：「拜，下輩子記得還要再逞一次英雄好好死啊，快走不送。」

　　「欸，使者大人別這樣。」德春扯扯他的衣角小聲說。

　　李韓烈彷彿完全沒察覺解怨脈話中的嘲諷意味，神色愈發堅定：「我明白的。所謂向死而生，西方哲學家也提過相似的道理。我會把握每一個呼吸的瞬間。」

　　老天。解怨脈翻了一個白眼，肩膀頓時垮下。德春那對寫滿崇拜的眼睛已令他忍不住嘆氣，再偷偷瞥向江林……

　　發現自家隊長也不置可否地跟著笑了。

　　——真是。這個世界，怎麼會連死掉都那麼艱難？

　　亡者何其多，為什麼偏偏讓他們遇上李韓烈？

　　解怨脈這回瞇起眼睛，雙手環抱交臂胸前，擺明防備的姿態，冷冷瞅著德春走近李韓烈身邊，似乎想抓住最後機會，和對方聊聊西方哲學。

　　德春記性好，沒事就喜歡看閒書，和李韓烈有相同愛好這點他能理解——但怎麼連隊長也一副順毛貓咪的樣子？

　　再說向死而生到底是什麼鬼東西！

　　——唯有在這種時候，陰差們口中「武力第一、頭腦簡單」的陰間第一護衛，臉上才會浮現如此陰沉的模樣。

　　李韓烈生前為了大韓民國的自由壯烈犧牲，死後也積極配合陰差作死亡調查；他比任何亡者都執著於投胎轉世，目的就是能再次服務社會。

　　……這種信念未免也太夢幻了吧？

　　相較於親人，十九歲的青年似乎更愛全體人類。

　　之前聽德春綜述他的一生，就知道李韓烈是個為他人著想、為大眾利益奮鬥的貴人類型，心中完全沒有自己，渾身充滿了天真近乎愚蠢的理想色彩；他彷彿一生下來就了解自身使命似的，即使險峻狀況橫擺於前也渾然不怕，一心要往荊棘道路上走去。

　　然而如此犧牲奉獻的人生，死後赤牌上寫的卻不是貴人，因為判官認為他並不在乎親故的擔憂和哀慟，把孝道放在最後一位，罪不可恕。其中一位判官甚至在天倫殿前以陰謀論指控，說李韓烈受重傷致死實則是一件蓄意自殺的行為，說他是故意給催淚瓦斯打中的，企圖以自身的死亡煽動更大的對立衝突。

　　被這樣懷疑、誤解甚至是污衊也不埋怨，一心想著的還是只有轉世；在世時不談戀愛，也不交朋友，每日只與追隨者一起實踐目標……

　　這麼活著難道很有趣嗎？停不下來的追求難道不沉重嗎？

　　李韓烈，難道不會累嗎？

　　投胎轉世……真的有這麼重要？

　　解怨脈深不以為然。

　　尤其當江林嘴角牽起淡淡笑紋，對那個小子說出這句話的時候——

　　「我從沒看過像你一樣想著要投胎，卻不是因為害怕地獄、想要逃避刑責的人。」

　　江林這麼說時，臉上的表情既有點訝異，又有點讚賞的樣子，好像李韓烈真的很特別一樣。

　　這怎麼可以？

　　他不喜歡除了他和德春之外，還有人可以使江林既訝異又讚賞。

　　那是他好不容易才讓江林偶爾會對他露出的神情。雖然德春說過「公子在解怨脈面前總是很容易激動」，但解怨脈總覺得德春是胡扯，明明隊長面對他時，多半沉著臉色，不然就是一臉為難的模樣。

　　從第初次見面就是這樣。

　　不帶一絲嘲諷、真心真意的笑容根本是奢侈品。

　　那時他才剛重新睜眼，不知今夕何夕，身在何處，只知道所在之地無日、無月、無星，只有恆常的亮度，絕非尋常高麗國土。他無事可做，無人可問，只好不時打量頸下詭異的灰袍衣著，忽而摸摸光潔無鬚的下頷——一切的一切都是那麼不同，僅有散亂的長髮和記憶中的自己一致。

　　而記憶……除了知道自己已經死亡的事實，就只剩下模模糊糊的王朝印象，與唸起來熟悉又陌生的名字，解、怨、脈——他用四寅劍在沙地上劃下三個漢文，彷彿怕自己再度忘掉——其他再無可想。努力要回溯更多，但不論是腦袋還是心靈給予他的回應，都只有一陣冷涼、空蕩的抽痛。

　　一無所有，一無所有。簡直要瘋了的安靜。

　　如同眼前徒勞的荒漠。

　　那和他生前（如果他確實活過的話，解怨脈自嘲地想著）想像中的地獄十分不同。原本以為會是黑暗可怖，有刀山血海的場景，有青面獠牙的使者，沒想到迎面的只是一望無際的荒漠，四周空曠、明亮得令人感到……

　　無聊。

　　這裡真的是地獄嗎？他自問。

　　腦子裡有道粗礫的音響告訴他：是的。

　　所以地獄並不可怕，就只是無聊。那我到底要做什麼？

　　腦子裡的聲音又說：等待。

　　於是他等了。鎮日揮舞四寅劍，任憑身體原有的韻律帶出招式，斬殺掀揚的塵土。

　　日復一日，直到江林手裡拿著會暗發火光的長鞭，身旁跟著嬌小的德春，從遠端荒漠中走來，俯視著因百無聊賴而頹坐在地的自己。

　　當時他還以為是哪個地獄的神祇終於前來接他投胎，離開這片無人之境。

　　來人雙手放在背後，腰部以下的素面黑袍垂墜輕盈，尾端形成半透明的、不規則的荷葉形狀；腰部以上則是衣領中開的窄袖裝束，挺直硬版，差不多就和他身上的灰袍一樣怪異。

　　所以，他們是同一國的嗎？是同伴？

　　視線愈抬愈高，隨即對上一張嚴肅朗俊的臉，目光有些兇狠。

　　「你們……」

　　站在男人斜後方的短髮少女，雙手交握疊於下襬前，有些好奇又膽怯地觀察他，像頭小鹿似的。她清秀的臉龐似曾相識，兩人四目交接的片刻，解怨脈感到胸口彷彿有暖流通過。

　　「我是陰間使者江林，這位是月值使者李德春，也是你的夥伴。從今以後，你就是日值使者解怨脈，我就是你的隊長了。」

　　還在出神的當兒，男人低沉的嗓音又全全吸引了解怨脈。他幾乎是第一時間就想緊握那人遞過來的掌心，聽從他的指令，但不知怎地，嘴裡說出來的話卻完全相反。

　　「……隊長？又沒打過分個高下，為什麼是你當隊長？」他朝自稱江林的男人露出了大大微笑。

　　現在回想起來，或許從那時開始，他就想從隊長那張面無表情的臉上，挖掘更多變化吧。

　　畢竟他已經很久很久沒看到人了。

　　「……你認真的？」年長男子果然皺眉。

　　「當然是認真的，」他砉地從地上站了起來，「不然這樣，如果你打贏了，我就心甘情願叫你隊長；輸了，你就叫我一聲大哥，怎麼樣？」

　　「……你想都不要想，沒這個機會。」

　　「那打贏我，讓我叫你哥哥也行啊。」

　　「永遠不要那樣叫我！」年長男子的聲音突然嚴厲起來，目光變得更加兇狠。 

　　「……不叫就不叫，生什麼氣啊？不然，如果打贏了，我不但心甘情願叫你隊長，武器也歸你；但如果打輸了，你就得把長鞭給我當新玩具，以後我們同一輩分，不分上下，如何？」 

　　「隨便，反正都一樣。」年長男子歛了歛眉，甩動鞭子，「哼」的一聲揚起笑容——

 　　「因為是你會輸。」

　　解怨脈一時間竟看得癡了。

　　……後來的結果，陰差們耳熟能詳。本來差點居於劣勢的江林使者，最後以瞬間移動的擒拿術讓解怨脈措手不及。

　　「……你作弊吧？」

　　「兵不厭詐。」

　　年長男子從他手中拿過四寅劍後，將長鞭熔在劍上，使四寅劍原先烏玉般的劍身浮出左右連接的火紅星點。兩件武器既合而為一，又可隨時變換，日後便成了斬殺、綁縛冤死鬼的名劍之一。

　　而至於解怨脈……

　　「好吧，你真的很厲害，我……」

　　「還坐著那幹嘛？不想上工？」

　　「你把我的玩具搶走了，我怎麼上工？」

　　「你這……」

　　「再怎麼說也得給我一把新的，對吧？」

　　「……跟我去找閻王，你自己和他說。」

　　「閻王？原來真的有閻王？」

　　「……」

　　「所以你——」

　　「叫隊長，用敬語，照約定。」

　　「喔。所以我之後就跟著你——您了，隊長？」

　　解怨脈試著叫了一聲隊長，感覺……還挺新鮮的。不無聊。

　　「這還差不多。總之，今後無論你願不願意，直到重新投胎前，我們三個人的命運都聯繫在一起。你是跟定我了。」

　　「……不會換？」

　　「不會。」

　　「再也不會換嗎？」

　　「……不會。」

　　「所以你的意思是，我跟定你了？」

　　「……德春，我們走。和閻王說這個不行，得換一個有腦子的。」

　　「欸、等等，剛剛不是說不會換的嗎！」

　　所以，我跟定你了。

　　解怨脈當時在心裡默念。  
　　現在也同樣在心裡起誓。

　　從高麗王朝，李氏王朝，到分成了北朝鮮與大韓民國，解怨脈一路跟隨江林，從沒認真想像過有朝一日分開的時刻。

　　因為江林說了，一直到成功引渡四十九位亡者，重新投胎轉世為止，他們三人是命運的共同體。

　　……那麼轉世後，一切就結束了？  
　　再引渡兩個人，一切就要結束了？

　　「不是說你不適合思考嗎，在胡思亂想什麼？」

　　熟悉的、打從初識開始就吸引他全副注意的聲音從左側傳來，將解怨脈從思緒的淵流裡打撈而上。接著被聲音的主人肘推一下。

　　「從剛剛到現在都沒一句抱怨，這可不是我認識的解怨脈。你不是在夢遊吧？」

　　「……」

　　是江林。

　　九百年來緊緊跟隨的隊長，他的「老大」。

　　讓解怨脈從挑釁取鬧，到獻上忠誠，如今則是直接把對方當成信仰的男人。

　　總是拉著臉裝作老成持重、冷酷無情的模樣，其實有時比他還小孩子脾氣，心腸很軟。

　　嘴上得理不饒人，但最關心愛護他和德春。

　　江林。他的一切。

　　這樣並肩的角度，可以看到年長男子形狀可愛的髪旋，疏朗的眉角，睫毛，眼尾的紋路，鬢角下的髭鬚，微微噘起的嘴唇……

　　「問你話呢，回答。」

　　江林漫不在意地承接著他的視線，一邊望向那個逐漸化為光暈的青年背影，青年旁邊的德春正含淚給予他祝福。解怨脈也瞟了一眼。

　　「我只是在想……隊長是不是吃了那大叔*的口水。」

　　「……胡說八道什麼。」江林叱了一聲。

　　「可是隊長不是變得很想投胎了嗎？」

　　「……」

　　「不是嗎？」

　　解怨脈轉過頭看向江林，抿起嘴，一臉委屈的樣子，語氣卻咄咄逼人，想當然爾換來了後者沒好氣的瞪眼。

　　「……我本來就很想投胎，不然之前為何要這麼積極引渡亡者？這和李韓烈根本沒關係。」

　　「那……隊長為什麼很想投胎？是因為害怕，或者要逃避些什麼嗎？」

　　「……」

　　「好吧，如果隊長不想說就……」

　　「關於這個問題，大概吧。至少一開始是這麼打算的。」江林想了想，難得沒再反駁，只是輕輕頷首，「畢竟可以忘記全部的事。」

　　「……忘記？」

　　「嗯。忘記。」

　　「……啊，啊，我懂了，就是因為這樣，才會說李韓烈很少見、很特別吧。」隊長意外坦誠的態度，反而讓解怨脈心裡莫名不是滋味。

　　「就連最厲害的隊長，投胎的動機也沒有李韓烈單純感人……」

　　「你幹嘛一直提李韓烈？」年長男子擰眉。

　　「因為我投胎轉世也不是因為害怕或逃避，」面對江林的質疑，解怨脈決定這麼說，「更不是因為想忘記。」

　　他無法解釋自己為什麼這麼在意江林在意的人和事，也說不出為什麼確認了江林投胎是想要「忘記」時，心底會忽地燃起微焰。

　　那些想要全部忘記的過去裡……包含了我和德春吧。

　　「我一點也不想忘記。」這麼想的解怨脈，臉上表情忽然變得認真起來。

　　「啊？」

　　「我的話很簡單，只要是隊長想去的地方，不論是要一直留在陰間還是投胎轉世，我都會跟著一起。」

　　說話的同時，解怨脈無意識地扣上江林的手肘。

　　「隊長跑不掉了。害怕也好，逃避也好，還是想把一切都忘掉什麼的，不論你想做什麼，不論你願不願意，都沒辦法再擺脫我了，因為一開始是你要我跟著你的。我沒有前世的記憶，我第一件記得的事，是你把我打在地上，對我伸出手，要我跟著你。我不想忘記，所以我是跟定你了。覺悟吧隊長。」解怨脈一口氣說完。

　　「……喔。好。」

　　「就算你真的全都忘了，我也……咦？」

　　隊長居然……聽完了？居然只有抹掉他不小心噴在他臉上的口水，沒有大怒，沒有甩開他的手，也沒有說出難聽的拒絕？

　　「我讓你跟。」

　　「……隊長？」隊長吃錯藥啦？

　　「我說，我讓你跟。」江林冷靜地點點頭。只有耳朵邊緣稍稍開始泛紅。

　　「……真的？」

　　「嗯，如果我轉世成總統，就讓你當我的貼身保鏢；如果我是大企業家，你就當我的隨行司機；如果我只是個普通人，你就轉世成我的寵物，我喜歡比熊犬，白色的。如果……」

　　「等、等一下，隊長！」解怨脈瞪大眼睛，「我們轉世還可以選擇出身？」

　　「嗯，這是陰差的福利。」

　　「你怎麼沒早和我說？」

　　「怎麼沒說？閻王九百年前就說得很明白了。是你、有、認、真、聽、嗎？」他捏他耳朵。

　　「哎！痛，隊長饒命……」

　　「你早就死到不能再死了，哪裡有命可饒？」

　　「好啦好啦，是我太蠢了，隊長大人手下留情……」

　　「現在想轉世了？」

　　「想想想，下一個亡者是誰？」江林才放開手，解怨脈又再拉住江林，捨不得空出手來揉耳朵。他一邊拉一邊喊：「德春好了沒？走了走了！」

　　「喔？好，我馬上來，不能讓亡者一個人……」德春回頭，有點迷惑地回應。

　　「這麼積極？」年長男子似笑非笑地問。

　　「當然！我說什麼也不能當隊長的狗啊。」

　　「比熊犬比你可愛多了。」

　　「哎咕，隊長又在口是心非了，害羞是吧？我理解我理解——」

　　「害羞個……」

　　「公子、使者，等等我——」

　　一定要轉世，解怨脈心想。

　　再兩個亡者，兩個。如果都是貴人就好了。

　　引渡成功後，他要選擇當大企業家的第二代，到時德春可以當他的妹妹，然後他就要讓江林成為他的……

　　他的……

　　他的什麼都好。

　　只要在一起就可以了。

　　好想轉世喔。

　　（待續）  
  
2018.09.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *解怨脈好像不論亡者年齡大小，一律叫大叔。
> 
> 按照自己的解讀，描寫了兩人相遇的情況，還有自行解釋了為什麼解怨脈想投胎的原因。希望大家喜歡：）  
> 這章寫得超久，但還是不甚滿意，如果能穿透我的文字與我共感到我想寫什麼，那真是我的知音啊！  
> 就是一個解怨脈是始終如一的大醋桶的人設XDDDD
> 
> 歷史人物故事背景純屬虛構，如有冒犯，望請海涵！
> 
> 所謂向死而生：https://goo.gl/mQs5tf


	5. 五、江林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哦！即使是貴人，也覺得這個世界，怎麼連死掉都這麼艱難。  
> 還好他要投胎了。

第五十位亡者（貴人）：元東延

**五、江林**

　　（江林，你還沒說嗎？）

　　三途川上風平浪靜，霞霓滿天，綺麗無匹。江林一行人正帶領第五十位亡者——睡夢中被帶入陰間審判而提前死亡的元東延，前往七殿地獄的終站，怠惰地獄。

　　解怨脈和德春倚著船中央的桅杆，有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著，在旁的江林靜靜聆聽，並未搭腔。他的視線凝聚在空中的一點，垂放身側的雙手無意識摩挲，思緒逐漸陷入回憶的流裡。

　　（江林，你還沒說嗎？）

　　稍早在背叛地獄時，代理宋帝大王的金秀鴻——不得不說，他的奇裝異服以及有趣的髮型，讓陰差們憋笑了整個審判過程——朝江林拋出那定錘般的問句，現正在他心裡發出響亮的迴聲。

　　不知道該不該為金秀鴻的成長感到欣慰，當了大王之後，他的說話技巧的確進步不少；如果在從前，這個新手大王肯定絲毫不給江林面子，會直接這麼追問：

　　（你到現在，都還沒向千年前因嫉妒而殺害的弟弟，以及枉死的女真族遺孤尋求原諒嗎？）

　　也許是顧念過去辯護之恩，金秀鴻替他維護了一次身為使者領袖的尊嚴。

　　然而不僅是金秀鴻，就連江林也想問問自己——為什麼到現在還開不了口？

　　為什麼當許春三與賢東的事塵埃落定，德春問「那我們的轉世呢」的時候，他會回答「我們還有很多時間」？

　　為什麼轉不轉世……忽然變得不再重要了？

　　「天啊，德春……妳死了一千多年，有看過這種事嗎？」

　　正大惑不解的時候，解怨脈的疑問傳入江林耳裡，本來被當成白噪音的內容突然清晰起來。

　　「……完全沒有。」德春搖頭，訥訥地說。

　　「不要說貴人了，就連閻王大人也辦不到吧？這是審美觀的問題。那東西那麼醜……」解高大雙手叉腰，嘴巴微張，皺著眉頭，一臉不可置信的模樣。

　　兩人完全忘記警告貴人要小聲點，免得引來人面魚，就這麼呆呆盯著元一兵，看他笑得天真無邪，手裡逗著銀白色蜘蛛形狀的地獄耳，一邊歡快地大聲唱歌。

　　「看來我們最後一個貴人元東延先生……真是很厲害、很厲害的啊！」德春下意識比了個讚。

　　或許像元東延這樣的人，才真正值得上天的偏袒吧。江林不由得這麼想。

　　年紀輕輕就入伍的關懷兵，會哭鬧但也容易安撫，有著如嬰孩般純真的性靈。見到代理的、髮型和衣服全變了樣的金秀鴻，仍然一眼就認出他來，最後還和這個新手大王合唱著歌直到審判結束。

　　大概也只有這樣毫無心機的人，才能不被地獄耳攻擊，甚至和它交上了「朋友」。

　　「哎咕，要真是最後一個貴人就好囉。雖然某種意義上來說他確實無人能及……德春妳也看見閻王讓他去梳他頭髮了吧？這可是多少陰差們的夢想啊……啊，可是這樣的話，大叔該不會又要變成我們頂頭上司了吧？不行不行，這樣我真的要瘋了，還我美麗的宋帝大王啊……」

　　「明明上上次才說宋帝大王很陰險……」

　　「那當然是為了要嚇金自鴻大叔才說的嘛，何況陰險也是美麗的條件之一啊。如果是德春妳的話呢，就長得很善良，遠遠看有一點點可愛，但完全沒有陰險的成份，完全沒有喔——」

　　「呵、呵。」德春敷衍地笑了笑。

　　「至於隊長的話……」解怨脈忽然側身，略略偏頭，對上江林彷彿在醞釀什麼似的深邃視線。見他沒有馬上回話，德春跟著也朝年長男子投來好奇的目光。

　　「我說你們——……」江林深吸口氣，又沉沉吐息，眼神在日月使者之間流轉。接下來要說的話語使他感到喉頭一陣緊澀，像猛吞了一盅碎礫，開口，便是如此粗啞艱困。

　　「公子？隊長大人？」

　　「怎麼了隊長？」

　　江林瞬目低垂，輕輕搖頭。

　　不能再逃避了。

　　「你們都知道了吧。關於千年前的記憶。」

　　——氣氛瞬間凝滯。

　　「……」解怨脈瞅瞅德春。

　　「……」德春瞧瞧解怨脈。

　　「關於我殺了你們兩個人的經過。」

　　「……公子……」

　　「隊長……真的要提這件事嗎？」高大青年雙手交叉於胸前。抿了抿嘴唇。

　　他瞥了一眼明顯表達不滿的解怨脈，逕自說了下去：

　　「……引渡金秀鴻時，你們兩個在殺人地獄的缺席已經讓我起疑；加上後來欲言又止的相處態度，就算再怎麼遲鈍，我也該猜出來了。」

　　「公子，我們不是——」

　　「我知道你們是好意。」江林舉起手，朝德春比了個「不」的手勢，繼續說：

　　「當初閻王要你們去收服成造神時，我就有不好的預感，所以才命令你們不要多問，直接找到祂的譚子就好；後來赤牌落入成造手中，你們和他必須鎮日相處，我多少也做了心理準備。況且……」江林自嘲地笑笑，指了指自己的太陽穴。

　　「閻王不但保留了我的記憶，也讓我擁有回溯歷史的能力。在同一個空間裡，我可以提取稍早發生的事件，所以成造神與你們在許春三的屋子裡繪聲繪影說故事的模樣，我都看到了。」

　　「公子……」

　　一如解怨脈所言，自己大概從死去的那刻開始，就已經得罪了閻王吧。江林心想。

　　任命他接下陰間使者的職務，保留前世記憶，並給予千年時間要他贖罪，甚至讓他擁有額外的能力，可以與人共感、可以瞬間移動、可以提取空間歷史……但這一切的一切，根本不是什麼法外開恩。

　　他江林是得不到任何上天偏袒的。生前如是，死後亦然。早該明白。

　　必須在千年內讓四十九位亡者在四十九天內轉世，才有辦法拋卻過往記憶、重新投胎，否則就要帶著這份弒父弒兄，濫殺無辜，終至冤死的過去活在地獄中，永世不得超生。

　　他為此努力了那麼久，未料直到最後兩位亡者的引渡，閻王才真正揭露他要讓江林領悟的道理——

　　道歉，遠遠不夠；除非求得所傷害之人真心的原諒，方得解脫。

　　如此艱鉅的任務，閻王也真是夠嚴厲的。  
　　簡直像他父親一樣。

　　明明知道請求解怨脈和德春原諒這件事，他千年前做不到，而千年後的現在……是怕得不到。

　　不去奢求，就不會失望。他一直這麼說服自己。

　　然而現在行不通了。

　　有些感情，他只想留在千年以前。

　　但有些感情，他想要延續到千年之後。

　　而有些人，即使最終是失望的結果，也想要奮力爭取看看。

　　「我原本是這麼打算的——一定要忘記。一定要在這千年裡比誰都更認真引渡亡者，一定要擺脫你們兩個，成功轉世。」

　　江林看到高大青年整張臉瞬間垮了下來，不覺皺了皺眉頭，加緊語速。

　　「可是後來我發現這根本行不通，我根本就無法擺脫你們，因為我捨不得。」

　　然後如願看到兩人彷彿突然被點亮的表情。

　　時間彷彿永恆靜止在那一刻。

　　「公子……？」

　　「隊、隊長？你剛剛是說——」

　　「對。我捨不得。」

　　往事從眼前飛快竄蕩，悲傷的，怨忿的，懊喪的，熱烈的，令人心疼的念頭交錯而逝。江林心中某條繃緊至今的弦彷彿被大力地撥彈著，發出極高極細的音響，震得手指和嘴唇都輕輕顫抖。

　　「我已經……習慣你們跟在我的身邊了。」捨不得忘記。

　　僅是這一句話，似乎就耗盡江林所有氣力。餘下只能放在心底。

　　「公子……」淚珠突然從德春長長的眼睫篩落而下，似乎連她自己都嚇了一跳。

　　「所以，關於千年前的事，我很……抱歉。」

　　這大概是自己第一次、也是最後一次……和兩人這麼低聲下氣地說話吧。江林暗忖。這麼緊張，卻又如釋重負。矛盾得可以。

　　向他人認錯的次數，在江林有限的生命和幾乎無限的陰差生涯裡都屈指可數；而解怨脈和德春兩人，總是有辦法在他各種關鍵時刻裡佔有一席之地。

　　總是如此。

　　「……公子，您曾聽過『會者定離，去者必返』這句話嗎？」

　　沉默了一會兒之後，德春再度開口。

　　「……嗯。」何止聽過？

　　他們三個不都是這句話的實證者嗎。

　　「凡有相遇，必有分離；然而一旦相遇，就再也不會完全分離。」德春吸了吸鼻子說：「我想這句話就是這個意思，對嗎？」

　　「德春……」

　　「如果時間可以重來，如果可以再次選擇，我也絕不會說要抹去我們三人結下的因與緣，就算忘記了一些也不妨礙。我們終究會走到一起。」

　　「……」

　　「如果可以選擇，我只會想要更加認識您，公子。」女孩的眼底又泛起水光來。江林自己也是眼眶濕熱，手指緊緊蜷握著。

　　「所以，所以，謝謝公子……啊，不對，我應該是要說，公子不用道歉的。」德春隨即揚起大大笑容，然後邊哭邊笑著。用手背擦著臉頰。

　　「我早就原諒您了。」

　　「德春……」江林朝女孩慎重地點頭致意。他也想拍拍少女的肩，溫柔地和她說話，抹去女孩頰上紛紛滑落的淚珠，但目前的他能夠表達最大程度的感激，就只能慎重地點頭而已。他相信德春能夠明白。

　　但是另一個小子……

　　彷彿感應到年長男子的想法似的，德春頓了頓，有些猶疑地回頭。

　　「解怨脈……」

　　站在德春身後的解怨脈挑挑眉，瞥了她一眼，接著吐了口長氣，大步走向江林。

　　「隊長果然比宋帝大王還陰險啊。」解怨脈說。語氣涼涼的，不見喜怒。

　　「……」該來的還是要來。江林想著，接著斂了斂眉，準備好承接解怨脈的嘲諷。

　　他猜解怨脈不會這麼輕易放下。畢竟自己生前對他的所做所為，無論哪一件都罪不可恕，即使付出慘痛的代價也無法兩清抵償。

　　「明明知道裝傻是我們的好意，為什麼不乾脆地接受就好了？之前不說，非要等到快投胎了才說，難道是打算如此一來，就算道歉了沒有求得原諒，大家也分道揚鑣了，所以無所謂嗎？」

　　「你這小子……居然這樣和我說話？」

　　然而知道是一回事，真的得不到諒解又是一回事了。離開劍樹林後，高大青年的目光變得愈發灼熱深沉，現在對他的態度還像個小刺蝟似的，這些都讓江林覺得……

　　難以忍受。

　　就算生前對他的所做所為，無論哪一件都罪不可恕，但死後的陰差生涯，哪一次他沒有幫忙解怨脈收拾善後，哪一次沒有答應他的苦苦哀求？

　　沒良心的東西！

　　「之前不是就說了，記得也好不記得也好、喜歡也好討厭也好，隊長都會讓我跟，我也跟定隊長了嗎？隊長是不相信我做得到，還是根本就只想聽我親口說原諒你？」

　　……咦？

　　怎麼覺得自己的真心道歉完全被曲解成別的意思？

　　「隊長以前……這裡是有傷口的吧？」

　　還沒等江林消化完解怨脈的話語，後者的食指便探上江林的臉頰，輕輕點著江林左側眉骨旁平整的肌膚。

　　「你……手拿開。」本想閃開的江林硬是忍耐下來。

　　此時江林才發現德春不知不覺已經和元東延退到船的另一邊，只剩他和解怨脈靠得很近，近得可以感到高大青年的吐息正在他臉上輕噴。

　　身為陰間使者一般是感覺不到體溫的，但江林卻覺得高大青年的指尖彷彿點燃了小小火苗，讓他從左邊眉尾處感到一陣燒灼上臉。

　　「之前成造神在說過去的事時，雖然生動得像發生在眼前一樣，但對於沒有記憶的我來說，別武班也好白貓貍也好，其實就跟看電影差不多。故事說完後難免會被劇情影響，有些小情緒，但終究像是體驗別人的生平，頂多就是覺得啊啊原來隊長心機這——麼重、城府這——麼深，從此在我心中偉大瀟灑帥氣的形象完全破滅而已。」

　　「好好說話，不要比來比去的。」面對解怨脈戲劇化的表情手勢，江林竟不合時宜地覺得想笑，只得拉下臉裝成嚴肅的樣子。

　　「不過剛剛在說謊地獄的劍樹林裡被地獄耳攻擊時，偶然看到隊長這裡被劃出暫時的傷口——」高大青年又再度撫上原先觸摸的地方，「我好像想起什麼來了。」

　　「什……！」江林下意識想將解怨脈搭在他臉上的手指拍開，卻反被他緊緊地扣住。隨即另外一隻手也被高大青年抓得緊緊的。

　　上一秒輕鬆的態度像是作假一般，四周的氣氛頓時緊張起來。

　　「解——」

　　「雖然只有一點點模糊的印象，可是心裡難受極了。這難受和只聽成造神口頭說故事的等級完全不同。我總算明白擁有千年前的記憶到底有多辛苦。」

　　被這樣一單一雙、俗稱龍鳯眼的雙眸直直盯著，讓江林想起之前中了巫女幻術，把高大青年看作巨蠎的那段時間。而自己彷彿也變回最討人厭（不是害怕，他再次強調）的草蛙，被天敵盯得動彈不得。

　　「隊長這千年來受到怎麼樣的折磨，在看到那個傷口的瞬間，我好像全部都能感受到。」

　　「……那你還這樣欺負人？」

　　「那個傷口，是我留下的吧？」高大青年恍若未聞，徑自朝江林更近一步，鞋尖抵著鞋尖還不滿足，續又交錯再向前一點。

　　「人死後的魂魄不會留下外傷，所以我們身上的大小傷口全都消失了；可是這道傷疤，我現在記得一清二楚。從小時候就留在那裡。那時你用了好多偏方，都無法消除我的印記。」

　　「……那又怎樣。」

　　現在解怨脈的臉快近到無法聚焦了，而江林正拚命克制自己閉上眼睛的本能。他逞強地更加挑高眉毛，雙眼圓睜到發痛。不能退敗，不能退敗，他在心底默念。

　　「所以，我就像那道印記，即使表面上消失了，心裡也永遠存在……如果隊長敢忘記的話，你就會一輩子背負著不知名的懊悔，永遠得不到我的原諒。」解怨脈前所未有低聲嘶語，彷彿巨蛇吐信。

　　「……你、——！」

　　因為太過震驚的緣故，江林花了兩秒的時間才反應過來解怨脈的威脅。才剛想發火，解怨脈忽而又像垂耳的大狗，整顆頭耷拉而下，直接埋入江林肩窩。

　　「隊長，說好了不能揍我啊！」高大青年鬆開了對江林雙手的圈錮，改成環抱的姿勢，把江林箍得緊緊的。因為環抱的力道實在太大了，讓江林不得不也從解怨脈脇肋旁伸出雙手稍微圈扶住對方，才不致讓兩人一起摔跌在地。高大青年見江林主動扶著自己，順勢傾斜重心，整個人半掛在江林身上。

　　「——解——」

　　「這幾句台詞我琢磨很久了，只是想說說看而已。隊長不要生氣啊，畢竟這是你欠我——」

　　「我不欠你，是你欠揍！從我身上起來……」這個像蛇又像狗的龐然大物到底是誰！是誰披了解怨脈的皮在這邊胡鬧——

　　「好，好，我原諒你了還不行嗎？」

　　「解、怨、脈——」

　　「隊長，不是說好不揍的嗎？你怎麼召喚四寅劍了——」

　　「誰跟你說好了——你給我拔劍！」

　　…………

　　「啊，原來沒有親啊……」船的另一端，遮住元東延眼睛的手緩緩放下，德春的語氣裡似乎既鬆了口氣，又有微妙的失落。

　　剛剛因為感動和感傷留下的眼淚……好像都白費了呢。

　　「德春小姐，不阻止他們打架真的沒關係嗎？船頭好像被削斷了……被削斷了耶！？」元東延將地獄耳放在肩上，面露害怕神色。

　　「別擔心，這就是陰間的日常啊，沒有問題的。」德春朝元東延搖搖手，露出安撫的笑容。

　　「怎麼這個世界、就連死掉、就連死掉都這麼艱難啊？我一定要轉世嗎？可以轉世成動物嗎？那金上兵呢？他要在這裡待很久嗎？金上兵、金上兵……」元東延說著說著都要哭了。

　　「金秀鴻先生已經決定要在陰間工作了，現在是大王代理，元東延先生之前不是才在背叛地獄見過他、和他唱歌嗎？嗯，他在陰間會過得很好的，所以也不用擔心。不過我先帶你去別的小船坐好嗎？這艘船大概快沉了，再不走會來不及的。雖然我們不會再死一次，但被人面魚咬到還是會很痛的喔……」

　　「那……那我什麼時候可以看到金上兵？」

　　「會者定離，去者必返，總有一天會再見面的。來、啊，還有地獄耳……先生？來，我們走這邊——」

　　一旦相遇，再也不會完全分離。

 

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全系列完結！
> 
> 　　關於最後一篇，其實想過很多種開場和結尾的寫法，寫得過程老實說滿糾結的，但最後還是選擇了符合全系列基調的輕鬆路線。就，當作讓充滿肅殺之氣的九月，多一點歡樂的氣氛吧！  
> 　　不論是會者定離，還是去者必返，都是私設如山，充滿惡趣的系列，要完成它們不容易，一定還有很多可以發揮的地方，但以我目前的實力，有寫到想寫的，並沒有什麼遺憾。宥些私設還真的是滿不必要的，比如亡者除了最後一個之外，都是質數（？），然後就是把1987拉郎進來描寫之類，如果有任何共嗚的話，感謝你的喜歡，讓我的腦洞有處可逃，終結冷圈孤單。
> 
> 　　翅膀猛虎伏地跪謝！  
> 　　


End file.
